A Helping Hand
by Chellie093
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda aren't having quite a very good romance life. Desperate for advice, Cosmo turns to the only possible help. His Opposite! YAY! :D RATED M! DONT LIKE DONT READ, GO AWAY YOUNG READERS. Contains M/M, mild language and lemon scene.


**Title: A helping hand**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Pairing: Cosmo/Anti Cosmo**

**Summary: Cosmo and Wanda aren't having quite a very good sex life. Desperate for advice, Cosmo turns to the worst possible help. Slash, Lemon, M/M. **

**Rating: M because of Lemon and Slash.**

_**AN: I own NOTHING! If I did, many of these FOP characters wouldn't exist ;)**_

_**Ok let's get on with the bloody story.**_

The day started out as any other, well, actually it didn't. For a start Cosmo woke up and looked at the bright shining sun through Timmy's bedroom window. Even though he has only been away from his godchild for a few days, he missed him dearly. Sometimes he wished Timmy didn't have long school field trips. He gritted his teeth but decided moaning and sulking about it won't make this boring 2 weeks go any quicker. 'Best to just go with the flow' he thought.

He turned to his side to look at Wanda, who seems like she wasn't there. Cosmo with a puzzled luck floated about the bedroom looking for her; in the fishbowl, under the bed, in the cupboards, with still know luck.

His mind went to something different as he was overtaken by a delicious smell coming from downstairs. But wait what if it's Timmy's parents? Again he held that thought when Wanda opened the bedroom door with Poof and looked at her startled husband.

"What's the matter Cosmo?" Wanda asked.

"Uh...nothing, I was just looking for you actually." Cosmo said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm here now, anyway come downstairs, I made you some food!"

'Oh that must be what that was' Cosmo thought. "But wait, if you were downstairs, where are Timmy's parents?"

"Well Cosmo if you had woken up _earlier _then you would have heard them downstairs saying they are taking a trip of their own while Timmy is away." Wanda said whilst pointing at the clock. Cosmo looked, yes. It said 1:30pm

"Oh right! Silly me I guess." Cosmo and Wanda laughed it off.

The two fairies went downstairs and ate in the dining area. Then they mostly spent the day in the Turner's house, exploring where they could never go as there ordinary fairy form. They have seen everything obviously with Timmy around in front of his parents. But they never got to explore them properly. Like watch TV by themselves, or cook for themselves. Cosmo found it a little awkward, but Wanda enjoyed having some alone time with the love of her life.

Wanda had some plans in her head while they were alone. Even though they were married, they haven't been the _best _couple in the world, even though there is no such thing as one, she wants to think there is, of course being them. Whenever it came to a romantic meal, dance, cuddle or kiss with her husband. Cosmo was fine with all of that and played along with Wanda. He even enjoyed most of it. But when things lead to the bedroom, Cosmo would strike up something about receiving a sudden headache, or that he felt suddenly tired. Every night she was being put off by these excuses. Wanda kept feeling that she was rushing him into it. So she decided to take this day slow, going step by step to success.

At the moment they were on the couch watching the TV, looking at its pictures flashing on the screen. Wanda was cuddled up to Cosmo's side, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Cosmo had his arm draped over Wanda's shoulder, leaning his head on hers. They stayed there without saying anything for what seemed like hours. Wanda decided to break the awkward silence.

"You've been acting a little strange lately, is something bothering you?"

Cosmo turned to look at his wife; she had a look of worry in her glistening, pink eyes.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I just miss Timmy I guess."

Wanda took Cosmo's hand in hers, and squeezed it lightly.

"I miss him too; don't worry though. He will be back in a week or two. In the meantime, I'm here to keep you company."

"Thanks Wanda."

Cosmo hugged her tighter, showing his affection as much as he could to her, he really didn't like being alone, or even thinking about it. He was just glad he had Wanda with him.

Wanda was thinking differently, she wanted to show Cosmo how much she loved him. She obviously couldn't when there was a 10 year old boy in the same room as them. Now that her godchild wasn't around she wanted to spice the conversation up a little.

"Hmm, TV is getting boring isn't it?" She asked.

"What? No this is one of my favourite shows!" Cosmo smiled at the flashing pictures on the screen again.

Wanda had enough; she took the remote from the arm of the couch and switched the set off. Ignoring the complaints from Cosmo, whining saying he wanted to watch that.

"We have been watching that for _hours _Cosmo! We need to do other stuff together, lets make the most of it until Timmy comes back!" Wanda shouted.

Cosmo looked at Wanda, she wasn't usually like this. Usually she was caring and sweet and loving. But now it seemed to him like she was annoyed, _very _annoyed.

"Well, I want you to be happy with me Wanda, what do you want me to do?" Cosmo asked worried.

Wanda took this as her cue to crawl up to him seductively, and stroked his face with the back of her hand. "I may have some ideas in mind" She whispered lustfully into his ear.

Cosmo obviously knew where this was going. He REALLY didn't want to have sex now, especially seeing as they have Poof sleeping upstairs. He flew out of his seat quickly, causing Wanda to fall forcefully onto the couch.

"S-sorry Wanda..." Cosmo said trembling. "I-I just don't think it's a good idea is all." He looked at Wanda again; she brushed herself off with frustration and got her wand at the ready. Cosmo backed away a little, worried if she was going to attack him. But to his surprise, she spoke instead.

"I don't need this right now; I'm going to get Poof and leave to fairy world for a few days. Come and find me when you are ready." And then she flew upstairs, collected the baby and poofed away in a cloud of pink smoke.

Cosmo just stood there, her words echoing in his mind. When he was ready? He can't go and find her now! She would probably think he was desperate for her and then seduce him; or something worse along those lines.

He sat back down and hugged his knees towards his chest. He was alone...right now. He hated being by himself. He was a very social fairy. "Damn." he said to himself. "I really need some help. If I don't get over this then I will never get my wife to love me again."

Cosmo thought where he could get some sex advice. 'The doctor? No way. Doctors scare me!' He thought again. 'My parents? Wait...NO WAY!' He mentally slapped himself for having such a ridiculous suggestion.

Then his mind wandered to something completely different. If him and Wanda had an AWFUL sex life...then who could possibly have a VERY GOOD sex life...? Cosmo thought for longer. Then he had the answer. He had to see Anti-Cosmo.

Cosmo floated throughout fairy world. Not to find his wife of course, to visit his counterpart. He finally approached the sign saying the scary words. '_ANTI FAIRY WORLD.' _Rusting away and crooked. He felt fear rise within him, but wanted to push this emotion away. He was a grown man for god's sake! Plus he really needed this help.

It did take a lot of pestering Jorgen that he desperately needed to see his Anti-self, even though Jorgen asked why it was so important. He didn't want to tell him, as it was deadly embarrassing. So he decided to just moan and cry more, until Jorgen got really frustrated and decided to let the whiny little fairy in.

Cosmo took a step inside the castle owned by Anti-Cosmo. It was how he expected it to be. Dark, scary, large and posh. Just like Anti-Cosmo's personality. He was a little bit scared in case something could jump out the shadows and startle him. But again, he pushed his fear to one side.

"Anti me?" Cosmo called out. "Are you here?" No answer.

Cosmo floated deeper into the home of his counterpart, still shouting out his name as he did so.

"A.C?" Cosmo shouted louder. Just as he said that his Anti-self came out of a nearby door and jumped out of his skin when he saw Cosmo, and Cosmo also screamed when Anti-Cosmo did.

"Good Lord Cosmo! Can't you give an Anti-Fairy a warning?" Anti-Cosmo yelled at Cosmo, clutching his chest as his heartbeat clamed down.

"I'm Sorry A.C! Really I am!" Cosmo said to Anti-Cosmo. The Anti-Fairy had an extreme look of anger in his eyes, and Cosmo put his hands in front of his face in case he was going to hit him. But he didn't.

"What on earth do you want Cosmo?"

Cosmo dreaded what he needed to say to Anti-Cosmo. But it was now or never, and he needed the love between him and Wanda to shine again.

"I uh-I kinda...need some...advice." Cosmo said shyly.

Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow at the shaking fairy in front of him. To him he looked funny when he was scared usually. But he felt a little bit of guilt for Cosmo. He regretted shouting at him before.

"Look, stop stuttering Cosmo. Why do you need advice from _me _anyway?" He asked. Still a little bit strict in his voice.

"Um...because...I know you can give me the right advice I need." Cosmo said. Still acting very nervous towards his counterpart.

Anti-Cosmo let out a sigh. "Well, why don't you come and sit down, and I will be able to help you better." Anti-Cosmo leads him to the couch, and got himself and Cosmo a cup of tea for comfort. Cosmo took small sips from his cup, and began to talk again.

"Well see, me and Wanda...we haven't been having the best..._romantic_ life." Cosmo said.

"Hmm...And why does that bother you so much?" Anti-Cosmo said, drinking more tea.

"Well me and Wanda were in Timmy's home. Having a normal talk and watching TV. Then she got bored, switched my entertainment off and then had the sudden urge to try and get me to...sleep...with...her." Cosmo got quieter towards the end of the sentence.

Anti-Cosmo looked at Cosmo quite surprised, he expected Cosmo's and Wanda's relationship to be like any other fairies love story. But it seems like Cosmo is too shy whenever it comes to bedroom activities.

"So that basically made me want to come and get advice from you. Because I want Wanda to think I am good to her." Cosmo said.

"Why can't you just get it over with? You know how all this works don't you?" Anti-Cosmo asked him.

Cosmo didn't want to seem _very _stupid. But he has to tell him why.

"I..." He couldn't say it.

"Go on." A.C swished his hand in a circle as an instruction to keep going.

"I don't know how to! I just get too nervous I think."

Anti-Cosmo wanted to laugh at this, but he didn't want to. Seeing as Cosmo is desperate for help, he held his laughter back and looked at Cosmo with a neutral expression on his face.

"That's nothing to worry about old chap. Lots of men get nervous when they want to please their lovers." Anti-Cosmo said patting Cosmo on his back.

"Yeah but...I just seem like an idiot to her when I don't want to do it. I think of some lame excuse like I'm ill or just say that I'm tired. It's killing her inside A.C! It really is." Cosmo felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared into his now empty cup. He felt an arm go around his waist and ended up being locked in a warm embrace with his Anti-self.

"Don't worry Cosmo. You will get there eventually." Anti-Cosmo held onto the green haired fairy tightly and letting his heart go out to him.

Cosmo never expected A.C to have a soft side, he thought his counterpart would have burst into a fit of laughter or made fun of him for being shy by now. But he knew what A.C was trying to do, and decided to keep silent as he consoled him.

They hugged for about half an hour. Cosmo nearly fell asleep in Anti-Cosmo's arms a couple of times because he was so comfortable and felt so safe and loved. But A.C broke the hug and looked at Cosmo in his green eyes.

"I will help you then, but before I do. What made you want to choose _me _for advice?" A.C asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought back in the house, if I and Wanda have a poor sex life, what will my Anti-self's sex life be like?" Cosmo asked giggling.

A.C felt the blood rise to his cheeks. He was right. Him and Anti-Wanda 'do it' nearly every night. But he sent his wife away to her parent's house for a while as he wanted a bit of silence to himself.

"You are a very clever fairy Cosmo." A.C said tapping his forehead with his index finger. Cosmo laughed a little.

"Thanks. To be honest I never expected you as a clever British guy to be interested in all this kind of stuff." Cosmo said. Anti-Cosmo just smiled at him.

"Well there are lots of surprises about me you _still _don't know Cosmo."

"Oh yeah?" Cosmo asked. "What are they then?" Anti-Cosmo chuckled at his question.

"Sorry poppet, those secrets are safe with me. Now...shall we begin?"

"Sure!" Cosmo said a little too excitedly. He pulled himself together, although he didn't want to seem too desperate whilst his Anti-self was watching him.

Anti-Cosmo taught the basic areas of the woman to Cosmo, and by areas he meant erogenous zones. There were a few winces and "eww's" coming from his mouth as he was getting taught.

"What?" Anti-Cosmo said, getting annoyed. "That's the fifth time you've grossed out my teaching now!"

"Sorry A.C, it's just a little gross is all." Cosmo said honestly.

"Well when I'm through with you, you won't think it's disgusting at all!" Anti-Cosmo paused after saying that sentence, what did he mean by saying that?

He shook it off and instructed Cosmo to get on his feet. Cosmo did as he was told and stood up facing the Anti-Fairy.

'Good lord' A.C thought. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this next.'

'Oh My God' Cosmo thought. 'I really don't like where this is going.

"Now, before you go straight into the fun, you need to get your wife relaxed and calm. You don't want to attack her and force her into it, because that will scare her, and it could be classed as rape."

"Right ok." Cosmo said taking all of these instructions into his head.

"Now Cosmo, we are going to do a practice test ok? Now you will be the role of Wanda, and I will be yourself." A.C instructed.

"What?" Cosmo said startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look you ignorant boob! Do you want to learn or not?" Anti-Cosmo shouted.

"Of course I do!" Cosmo shouted back.

"Then I suggest you pay attention ok?" Anti-Cosmo yelled again.

Cosmo got a little but frightened. His counterpart was quite scary when he was pissed off. "O-ok A.C I'm sorry."

"Right, now lets get this over with, it is already hideously embarrassing for both of us." Anti-Cosmo said.

'For you maybe.' Cosmo thought in his head. He was starting to think A.C's lessons weren't that bad. 'He should have been a teacher in this kind of stuff.'

"Right, if I'm you Cosmo and you are Wanda. What do you think I am going to do first?"

Cosmo paused for a moment, and gave it a hard think. "Umm...take my hand?"

"Good, but I'm also going to hold you in my arms. Now how would you expect me to hold you lovingly?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Like this?" Cosmo then literally gave the Anti fairy a hug, but began to squeeze to tightly on Anti-Cosmo's waist. He was pushed off roughly by A.C.

"OW! No not like that fool!" Anti-Cosmo rubbed his sides in pain.

"Sorry." Cosmo said embarrassed.

"Forget it. Try like this instead."

Anti-Cosmo took Cosmo's hand in his and pulled him towards his body. He wrapped his arms gently around Cosmo's body and leant his forehead against his. He could feel Cosmo's breath on his nose and his pounding heartbeat against his chest.

Cosmo knew how to do it now, so he placed his own arms around his Anti-self and didn't squeeze hard at all this time. It was a wonderful feeling so far. It seemed like being hugged by A.C wasn't bad. Even though he was embraced by him before, this one felt so much better. He gently stroked A.C's back with one hand and the other went up to his face. Cosmo brushed his fingers through Anti-Cosmo's soft, blue hair emitting a low sigh from him.

"Good Cosmo, that's much better, and that touch of yours is very nice."

"Gee, thanks Anti-me." Cosmo said lovingly. Even though he loved compliments, he didn't want to get too over excited and loud whilst he was in an embrace at the moment.

He decided to continue to stroke Anti-Cosmo's hair, as he enjoyed the sounds he was making. A sudden urge tensed inside his body. He wanted more.

"So...what's next then?" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo let out a little moan before replying.

"Do you know how to kiss passionately?" He asked his counterpart.

Cosmo gave it a little think, before simply answering..."No, I don't."

"Well how about you let me show you hmm?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Yes please A.C" Cosmo replied. He definitely wanted to go on.

With that; Anti-Cosmo slowly leaned his head forward and cupped Cosmos chin with one of his hands. While the other one went to rest of the back of the green fairy's head. He didn't make such a big fuss of it so he closed his eyes and slowly placed his lips on top of Cosmos, flicking his blue tongue over Cosmo's mouth begging for entrance.

"Open your mouth Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo said seductively.

Cosmo did just that. His lips parted open and the Anti fairy gently pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Cosmo never been kissed like this before, he too closed his green orbs slowly whilst he was being frenched by his counterpart. In his head he found it a little strange, but it was also very good, so perfect, so warm, so romantic, so...

Over? Cosmo's eyes snapped open and he looked into Anti-Cosmo's eyes. He saw a hint of worry in them and felt a rush of guilt flow to his heart.

"W-why did you stop?" He asked with his arms still being around his opposite.

"I'm sorry Cosmo. I have a feeling inside which I've never felt before. It's starting to worry me." Anti-Cosmo said.

"Well, where do you feel it?"

"Right here." Anti-Cosmo put his fist towards his chest.

Cosmo had this feeling too. It started when Anti-Cosmo first hugged him. The butterflies in his stomach increased more when he was kissed.

_It's Love. _

"A.C, I think it might be love." Cosmo said. Anti Cosmo's eyes widened in shock.

"N-no, I'm an Anti-Fairy. I cannot love you!"

"You don't think I don't know that either? I came here to you to get advice so my wife can love me! How are you going to feel when you know I'm taking these moves home to use on Wanda? Will you be happy?" Cosmo shouted.

Anti-Cosmo paused for a moment. He _does _love Cosmo and he had never been nagged or shouted at like that. He doesn't feel like the leader, or the one that's in charge anymore. Now he knows what it's like. He didn't like being upset at all. Hopefully he might learn his lesson sooner or later, but right now Cosmo wanted an answer.

"No, I won't be happy." He said.

Cosmo felt the anger inside him flow away, and all that was replaced there was pure love for Anti-Cosmo.

"Then, I will make a promise to you." Cosmo said stroking Anti-Cosmo's cheek.

"Hmm? And what promise will that be?" A.C asked.

"I'll promise to only use what you've taught me, on you. That is if you will let me." Cosmo then looked down.

Anti-Cosmo forced to look Cosmo in the eyes again, by putting his index finger under his chin and meeting his gaze once again.

"Cosmo, I will let you do just that. I will also let you leave whenever you need to. Not just take you away from Wanda. I would do _anything _to make you happy."

Cosmo definitely saw the plus side of being with Anti-Cosmo now. If he wants to make him happy, then he was perfectly certain to do the same with him. He hugged the Anti-Fairy tightly, still being careful from when he hurt him before, and left a trail of kisses along his neck.

"I love you A.C" Cosmo whispered.

"I love you too Cosmo, you take the words right out of my mouth." Anti-Cosmo kissed Cosmo's cheek.

Now that the awkward part was over, Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo felt the courage to continue their so called 'lesson' with each other.

"Do you...want me to teach you more dear?" Anti-Cosmo whispered seductively into Cosmo's ear again.

"Definitely A.C, I want to know everything." Cosmo whispered back.

Upon hearing that, Anti-Cosmo gently pushed Cosmo back onto the couch and lay him down. Then he got on top of Cosmo and reclaimed his lips in a passionate kiss. This second one was with more love, lust and trust. Both fairies found it irresistible. Especially Anti-Cosmo, he had never felt true love before, even if it was with another male and also even if it was with his counterpart.

Anti-Cosmo's hands made their way to Cosmo's white shirt and unbuttoned each one, whilst pulling his black tie off along the way. Cosmo did the same with Anti-Cosmo's clothing, but with more difficulty. A.C giggled at this and pulled his shirt over his head.

Cosmo looked at his Anti-self's torso. He had a lovely body, no marks, scars or spots anywhere on his chest. He touched Anti-Cosmo's chest and stroked everywhere he could. Eventually Anti-Cosmo did the same with Cosmo's chest and toying with his nipples as Cosmo hissed in pleasure.

"Is that nice?" A.C asked.

"Y-yeah." Cosmo stuttered. And let out a tiny moan.

"I can give you better." Anti-Cosmo unzipped Cosmo's black jeans and lowered them down slowly. Cosmo blushed furiously and started to shake. Then was silenced when Anti-Cosmo placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't be frightened of it." He said, still lowering Cosmos garments.

Cosmo then calmed down and let A.C get on with the job. Once they were off he shut his eyes and leant his head back. Then he felt some fingers slip into the elastics of his boxers, as they started to come off as well. He didn't become afraid this time. He felt _really _turned on. 'This is going to be good' he thought.

**BEWARE: LEMON SCENE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY, PLEASE LEAVE NOW OR YOU WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

Anti-Cosmo finally removed Cosmo's last article of clothing and took in the sight of his lover's naked body. He, of course, loved it. Knowing he had the fairy under his control made him feel strong again. He then kissed Cosmo again.

"I'll be back" He said playfully. Then he started to lower his head down Cosmo's body, leaving behind a trail of wet kisses.

Cosmo got a little confused by that remark. Before he had a chance to think about it, he gasped as a hot, wet mouth made contact with his hardened length.

"AH! Oh god! A.C!" Cosmo shut his eyes forcefully and threw his head back.

Anti-Cosmo loved the sound of Cosmo's moans, and continued to suck harder and harder, driving his lover over the edge. Cosmo's hands were tangled in his hair, pushing his head down deeper and arching his back, wanting more. He of course, happily obliged. Then began to bob his hips up and down, creating a lovely rhythm that Cosmo can rock his hips to.

"Oh god! A.C, I-I feel like I'm gonna...!" Cosmo shouted.

A.C hummed at the back of his throat, creating a vibrating sensation on Cosmo's length.

"S-Stop! Its coming out!" Cosmo yelled again. Then let out a long moan as he experienced his first ever orgasm and shot his load into Anti-Cosmo's mouth. Which was swallowed gratefully.

A.C pulled Cosmo's member out of his mouth and met his gaze with Cosmo again, who looked a little worried and embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" A.C asked.

"I...uh it..." Cosmo tried to say, but was silenced by another one of Anti-Cosmo's kisses.

"Don't worry poppet, that's normal. Every male releases that stuff when they climax."

"Climax?" Cosmo asked. Still a little bit confused.

"Yes, that was the really pleasurable feeling you got when you shot your semen out."

"Oh." Cosmo said. "Well thanks for teaching me that too."

"Anytime." Anti-Cosmo replied. Then he had a look of lust in his eyes. "Do you want to try it too?" He asked.

"Ok." Cosmo said. They switched positions so A.C was on his back and Cosmo was on top. Cosmo wasted no time in gliding down Anti-Cosmo's body and teasingly ran his tongue up his long, thick member.

"Mmm Cosmo." Anti-Cosmo moaned. "You're making me crazy."

Cosmo stopped his actions and looked at his lover. "Is that a good thing?" He asked.

Anti-Cosmo let out his rich laugh. "Of course it is Cosmo."

Cosmo smiled up at his Anti-self and took A.C's length in his mouth, and did the exact same methods with his throat, tongue and saliva as Anti-Cosmo did with him.

Anti-Cosmo never expected Cosmo to be this good on his first time at oral sex. 'He must learn pretty well' he thought. But he couldn't think at the moment as he was receiving the best BJ of his life. It was nothing like Anti-Wanda did to him. His moans got louder and louder letting Cosmo know he was close.

"C-Cosmo! I'm gonna c- oh good lord!" Anti-Cosmo couldn't finish his sentence as he shot his own release into Cosmo's mouth.

Cosmo caught the semen and sat up with it still in his mouth, not so sure on what to do it. Anti-Cosmo saw his situation, and he too sat up with him. But Instead of making Cosmo swallow, he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside the fairy's mouth. Letting some of his semen run into his mouth, and dribble down both of their chins. Anti-Cosmo moaned again as he tasted himself with a hint of Cosmo on his tongue.

When the kiss broke. They both looked at each other again, with love in their matching green eyes.

"You learn very well my love." Anti-Cosmo said, stroking Cosmo's hips. Earning a little giggle from him.

"Thanks A.C." He replied. "So...what happens after this?" He asked.

Anti-Cosmo's eyebrows furrowed with worry. He didn't know if Cosmo wanted his first time to be gay sex. But he needed to ask just to make sure.

"Well next is going all the way, and I mean me making love to you. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Anti Cosmo asked with love.

Cosmo hesitated for a moment. He _does _want A.C. So that must mean he is ready right?

"I am sure A.C. I want it from you, and only you." Cosmo said, and kissed Anti-Cosmo again.

Anti-Cosmo moaned in reply, and they lowered onto the couch with A.C being on top again. He pushed Cosmo's knees apart and stroked his thighs with the back of his hands. Then went closer and closer to Cosmo's entrance. Before doing anything, he broke this kiss again and stuck his blue finger is Cosmo's mouth.

"Suck it." He instructed. Cosmo did as he was told, coating his Anti-self's finger with his warm saliva. Anti Cosmo removed his finger and was about to press it into Cosmo's entrance when a question was heard.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Cosmo asked innocently.

"I'm going to need you prepared for me." A.C replied.

Before Cosmo could ask what that meant he felt his lovers' finger being pushed inside his tight entrance. His eyes widened and he squealed out in pain but was silenced with Anti-Cosmo's lips being placed onto his own. Taking his mind off the pain.

Cosmo felt very uncomfortable at the moment. The pain was indescribable. He let a tear run down his cheek and drop onto the couch beneath him.

"A-Anti me...it h-hurts!" He winced.

"Don't worry Cosmo, try and ignore the pain, it will go away soon, I promise." Anti-Cosmo said and tried his best to comfort the sad, wincing fairy.

Cosmo had his lovers' finger inside him for a good few moments. But felt the pain ease away and was replaced with pleasure. He reclosed his eyes and moaned quietly.

Anti-Cosmo heard this and took this as the cue to carry on, he moved his finger in and out of Cosmo slowly, but picking up speed as he went along. He pushed another digit inside Cosmo and felt around the bundle of nerves for his sweet spot. He was then rewarded with a loud moan when he knew he found it.

"Oh A.C! What was that?" Cosmo asked.

"That...was your G-spot. I only have to touch that to send you crazy." Anti-Cosmo replied.

"My God. Anti-me! Please, touch there again!" Cosmo mentally yelled.

Anti Cosmo smiled wider and pressed his fingers against Cosmos prostate gland again, and was once again rewarded with another moan from the fairy. He then slipped a third finger inside Cosmo and kept brushing his fingers against his prostate.

Cosmo couldn't take the teasing much more, he was already fully hard again, and he was sure Anti-Cosmo was as well.

"A.C, please, I need you now." Cosmo said, desperate to be seduced.

Anti-Cosmo saw the sexual frustration in his lover beginning to build up. So he removed his three fingers and took his black wand from a side table. He poofed up a small bottle and lifted Cosmo's legs over his shoulders. He opened it up and squeezed the bottle, letting the slimy substance inside coat Cosmo's opening.

"Oooh." Cosmo moaned again. He felt the cold liquid seep into his insides and being rubbed in by Anti-Cosmo. "It's cold" He giggled.

"It will heat up eventually." Anti Cosmo said whilst spreading the lubricant over his erection. Almost masturbating to the sight of Cosmo's sweating figure. He positioned himself at Cosmos backside and slowly pushed inside. The tightness around his member made him moan loudly. He so desperately wanted to ram back into the tight hole again, but he didn't want to hurt Cosmo in any way. So he decided to take it slow.

Cosmo didn't feel pain this time. It was pure bliss. He grunted as the Anti-Fairy pushed in deeper. Once he was fully inside he didn't feel him move a muscle.

Anti-Cosmo looked down at his sweating, panting lover making sure he was good and ready. Before he could ask Cosmo grabbed his blue hips and directed him in and out.

"Come on A.C, I'm sure you can do this yourself." Cosmo said teasingly. Anti-Cosmo giggled at this and withdrew in and out by himself, and my god did it feel good. He claimed Cosmo's lips in another passionate kiss, making the fairy's knees touch each side of his ears.

Cosmo moaned into A.C's mouth as he was being roughly shagged. He felt his lovers hand go back to his length and start to pump it in time with his thrusts. Cosmo felt the release coming. He was so close. He broke the kiss and moaned his lovers' name.

"God A.C! Faster, please go faster!"

"Oh Cosmo!"

Anti-Cosmo rocked his hips faster and faster until the motions he made were just a blur. Both the fairies felt the tension build up inside them. They didn't want it to be over too soon. But the movements they were making were too much.

"Cosmo! I'm about to..." Anti-Cosmo moaned.

"M-me too..!" Cosmo moaned back.

Just as they said that, Cosmo was the one to ejaculate first. Anti-Cosmo looked down at him and took in the sight of Cosmo's orgasm face. Which sent him over the edge, his black wings fluttered rapidly as he screamed Cosmo's name and released inside the green haired fairy.

**OK LEMON IS OVER! SAFE TO READ!**

Their bodies stayed stuck together for a while. Waiting for their breathing to return to its normal speed. Anti Cosmo found the strength to speak up first.

"My good gosh." He whispered. "That was...incredible."

"I know" Cosmo said.

After a moment or two they both sat up and cleaned the couch and their bodies before re-dressing themselves. After everything was in it's proper order. They sat back down and cuddled.

"So have I taught you enough then? " Anti Cosmo asked.

"You definitely have, I'm glad I know everything about the kind of stuff." Cosmo replied.

"That's great news. But...what about Wanda? Wouldn't she be expecting you?"

"She said she will be in fairy world for a few days, so...would you mind if I stayed with you until then?" Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo kissed Cosmo's forehead lovingly. "I wouldn't mind at all my love."

They snuggled again in silence. Both of them were happy with what they have. And Anti-Cosmo made a great teacher towards Cosmo.

"Hey Anti-Me?" Cosmo said.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you've taught me _everything?_" Cosmo asked again.

"Umm...I'm sure I have, why?" Anti Cosmo replied.

"Because I would love to have another lesson again."

"Well whenever you need a helping hand, I'm here for you." Anti-Cosmo sealed his promise with a kiss.

**FIN**

**AN: Wow it took me two days to write this what a bloody waste of time! I'm joking. :D **

**I know the ending is rubbish and this is my first lemon scene I have ever wrote, so no harsh reviews please. But reviews are always appreciated.** **This is a kind of 'Viewers ending choice' thing. So you can choose what happens with Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda after this story. **

**Thank you**

**RachelMS93**


End file.
